Tobi berkelana keliling dunia!
by Azumi Imonoyama
Summary: sebuah karya gaje... eh! Tobi dan kawan-kawan akatsukinya makin gaje! Hm.. apa yang terjadi ya? Chapter 3 akhirnya apdet.. maafkan daku telat...
1. Di Kontrakan Akatsuki

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Tobi Berkelana Keliling Dunia

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor, General

Warning : Gaje, Jayus, OOC, dll

Bagi pecinta YAOI ataupun YURI apalagi HENTAI, disarankan menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close'.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Di sebuah rumah kecil yang ditinggali oleh kedelapan anggota akatsuki...

"Hoaaaaaaeeeemmmm~~~"

Seorang anggota Akatsuki yang selalu memakai topeng dari hidup sampai hidup lagi(?) bernama Tobi baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Heiya Tobi! Makan dulu gih, aku yang buat" kata salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Itachi sambil menjemur kasur bekas ompol Pein

"Arigato very much yah..." kata Tobi masih dengan setengah mengantuk. Dan Tobi pun pergi ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan…

"Heiyaaaa friend! (sok inggris banget) ayoyoyo duduuk"ajak Pein, sang ketua Akatsuki.  
Tobi pun duduk. Ia melihat berbagai makanan yang belum dimakan terletak di atas meja.

Karena heran, ia pun bertanya "Kenapa kalian tidak makan?"  
Mendengar itu, Konan, satu-satunya yang ber gender wanita di Akatsuki menjawab;

"Ohoho, kami menunggumu, Tobi"

"Betul! Aku ambilkan yah~" jawab Deidara, si rambut kuning pecinta seni ledakan.

Tobi mengangguk.

Deidara pun mengambilkan semangkuk(baca:sepanci) 'bubur' buatan Itachi.

"Nih! Makan yang banyak yaaaa biar cepet gede!"kata Deidara sambil mengulurkan mangkuk berisi bubur buatan Itachi

"Arigatou~ Jiraiya mana?" tanya Tobi sambil mengambil sendok

"Lagi main PS2 bareng si Kuju alias Kakuzu..."jawab Hidan.

"APAA?! PS2nya udah ketemu?! HOREEE!!!" Tobi pun langsung memakan buburnya tanpa memakai sendok.

2 detik kemudian, dia langsung ke toilet karena mules

Anak anak yang di meja tos-tosan dan bersorak gembira...

Maklum, 'bubur' yang dimasak Itachi adalah... terbuat dari ;  
- Cicak Gosong  
- Susu basi  
- Jengkol  
- Pete  
- Durian  
- Kuku kucing  
- kulit zetsu  
- celana dalam Kakuzu(?)  
- delele......

Bek tu da tory cheese cracker(?)

"WEEIII!!! APA-APAAN KALIAAN?!!! JAHAT SEKALI!" kata Tobi marah.

"Fufufu, salahmu sendiri tidak lihat" kata Pein dengan gaya (sok) cool

"Benar apa kata Pein ku cintaku" jawab Konan sambil memeluk tangan Pein

"Konankuuuu~~~ " kata Pein dengan nada yang bisa merusak gendang telinga

Deidara bikin bom berbentuk speaker, lempar ke Pein & Konan

"Aduh maaf ga sengaja!" kata Deidara (padahal sengaja banget)

"Wah... pembunuhan couple!!!" seru Hidan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Deidara-senpai...." ucap Tobi sambil bergetar

"Kalo udah pacaran, mereka berisik. kan malees..." Deidara pun keluar dari ruang makan.

Tobi dan Hidan pun menatap Konan dan Pein yang sudah seperti cacing di bakar. Mereka merinding.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Sementara itu, di luar tempat Deidara jalan-jalan…

"Zabuza~ " panggil Haku.

"Ada org gila lewat" kata Zabuza yang langsung disambut oleh tusukan jarum dari Haku.

"Bubur~ " kata Zetsu sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Ja...." Sebelum Deidara ngomong, se panci bubur itu pun abis dilahap Zetsu)

"Aaah....... kenyaang..." ucap Zetsu sambil berlalu.

"Hah?! kenapa dia gak sakit perut?! Padahal kan...." kata Deidara kaget.

"Noh!!! Kucingmu yg makan!" kata Tobi dengan tampang senang dan bahagia.

"Tidaaaak!!! toraa~" Deidara pun memeluk kucingnya.

"Wahahaha..." anggota Akatsuki yang lain malah tertawa gembira.

"Awas kaliiaaan!!!!!!!!" Deidara pun melempar bom-bomnya ke segala arah sampe sampe Kanjeng Mami sang pemilik kontrakan rumah marah-marah sama Deidara.

"Ampun Kanjeng Mami!!!"kata Deidara sambil membuka payung untuk melindunginya dari 'Shotgun Air Liur' dari sang Kanjeng Mami.

Setelah 5 jam di omelin Kanjeng Mami, akhirnya Deidara pun memutuskan untuk bertapa di gunung Syalalala dingding(?).

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Kita kembali ke dalam rumah kontrakan Akatsuki...

"Kenapa sih? kok pada sakit perut?"tanya Itachi setelah menjemur pakaian

"Buburmu itu RACUN!!!" kata Tobi

"Hueeek... bener!! jadi mules!" kata Kakuzu sambil berlari ke belakang

"Meooong..." kucingnya Deidara mati.

"TORA-CHAAAAAAANN~~~~~~" kata Deidara sambil menangis.

"Innalilahi, semoga di terima di sisi-Nya"ucap Konan.

Yang lain pun ikut berdoa.

"Tora-chan... aku relakan engkau... Hiks..." ucap Deidara masih sambil menangis.

"Udah jangan nangis, mending kita makan ES KRIM!!!" ajak Zetsu.

"Aku sama konan pacaran dulu yaaa... dadah... muuach~ " kata Pein sambil menggandeng Konan.

"Hush hush!!! Sana!" usir Deidara sambil melempar bom bentuk es krim, belom meledak.

"Wah! Ada es kriim!"seru Zetsu.

"Bukan! Itu....." cegah Deidara… tapi terlambat.

sfx: DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

"Bom…"

"1 lagi kandidat(?) telah meninggal... mari doakan arwahnya" kata Konan lagi.

Anggota Akatsuki pun berdoa lagi (?)

To be continued…(??)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Shiroichi-chan: Hohoho! Ini adalah cerita gaje yang saya dan teman-teman saya buat di Facebook!!!

Mamoko-chan: Saya juga ikutan lho… tunggu chapter 2 ya…

Shiroichi-chan dan Mamoko-chan: Review please!!! :D


	2. PS ZX852?

Updatenya cepet amat ya? Wohoho… abisnya mumpung bahannya udah ada, jadi sekalian aja (biar cepet selesai, hehe)

Terima kasih yang amat sangat banyak sekali buat yang sudah review chap 1!!!! xDDD

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Tobi Berkelana Keliling Dunia

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor, General

Warning : Gaje, Jayus, OOC, dll

Bagi pecinta YAOI ataupun YURI apalagi HENTAI, disarankan menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close'.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

"Tidaaak!!!! Zetsu!! Nanti aku ga ada yang bisa di maling lagi!!!" teriak si Kuju alias Kakuzu sambil nangis 40 hari 40 malam (?)

"SIAPA YANG MAU KAU MALING HAAH?!" Tiba-tiba si Zetsu bangun.

"Oh syukurlah, Zetsu baik-baik saja" kata Tobi tenang

"Tapi mules....." Zetsu pun berlari ke kamar mandi. Yah... kalian tau kan, si Zetsu ini juga ikutan makan 'bubur racun' karya si Itachi.

"Ah! Aku lapar... kita makan, eng.... apa yah enaknya?" tanya Naruto.

"kita sate aja si Tora jadi Tora cheese cracker(?)" usul Itachi sambil lirik-lirik Deidara.

Deidara pengen hajar Itachi, tetapi di tahan Naruto dan Sasuke

Itachi pun berlalu sambil tertawa....

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Beberapa menit kemudian....

"Itachi... Danger!! DANGER!!" panggil si Kuju.

"Apaan?" jawab Itachi.

"SASUKE NANGIS!!!"

"APWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!"

Itachi pun berlari ke tempat naruto dkk yang sedang menghibur Sasuke

"Hiksuu... hiksu.."tangis Sasuke.

"Tenang, tenang... gapapa kook..."hibur Naruto

"ADA APA INI?! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELUKAI HATI ADIKKU TERCINTA?!!!!"teriak Itachi gaje.

Karena yang lain ga ada yang **MAU** ceritain karena takut denger suara Itachi yang amat sangat **TIDAK ENAK DIDENGAR**, Tobi pun berkisah...

"Ehm.. gini...."

(**Flashback** **Muleei**)

Sasuke sedang asyik main ps. Deidara datang.

"Cih.... Itachi sialan! ku kerjain adikmu!"kata Deidara.  
Deidara pun membuat bom bentuk stiker kerutan itachi(?)

"Sasuke~~~ Aku ada stiker nih... mau?"tanya Deidara

"Mau! tempel di PS ya..."kata Sasuke sambil asyik main PS **Chibi Maruko chan FIGHT!**(?)

Deidara pun menempelkan stiker tersebut dan segera kabur pake burung

3 menit kemudian......

sfx: DUEGEEEEEERRRR!!!!!! Es Doger Es Doger(?)

"Dek, mau Es Doger dek?"tawar tukang Es Doger(?)

"Ngapain kamu? Ini bukan ceritamu! Sanaa! Huss!"usir Naruto dengan jurus **NARUTO UZUMAKI RENDANG(?)**

Bek tu de stori plesbek...

"!....A....a....." Sasuke menatap PS yang udah hancur tralala

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! PS KUU!!!!!!! SAVE AN GAME KU JADI KEHAPUS KAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!! GYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

(**Flashback Selese**)

"Dan begitulah...."kata Tobi mengakhiri ceritanya

"Hiksu hiksu..." Sasuke masih menangis

"Awas kauuu Deidrasiii!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Itachi

"WAHAHA KEREN! MAMFUSH"(?+saya memakai kata ini supaya tidak terlihat kasar) kata Deidara sambil menaiki burungnya di atas.

"Sini kauuu!! Saya kulitin!!!!!!!!!" teriak Itachi lagi

"Ogaaaaaaaaaaaahhho! Dadadh It Hachi!!!" Deidara pun kabur dengan burungnya

"Dasar deidrasi!!! %&%&^%)&%&%&$#" Itachi stress.

Sasuke masih menangis di pojokan.  
"Eh, eh, Sasuke~~ Aku beliin ramen dech~~ (alaay...)"kata Naruto dengan nada **SOK** imut.

"Iyadaaa!!! Nggak mau!!!" tolak Sasuke masih sambil nangis.

"Maunya apa dong?"

"PS!!!!"

"Ya udah, PS yang ke berapa?"

"PS yang terbaru!!!"

"IYA!!! YG ke brp?!?!"Naruto napsu.

"Yg ke ZX852 (?)"

"OhMyGilbeeeeert!!!!(?)"teriak Naruto

"Apa manggil-manggil?"tanya Gil(?+tiba-tiba dateng)

"Nggak... Oh ya, btw (asiiik) tadi aku liat si Oz lagi di kejar sama M Top (baca:

Noordin Tank Top)"ujar Naruto

"NANIIIIIIII?!?!?!? APUAAAAAAA?!?!?!? WHAAAAT?!?!?!? (sama aja kali..)"teriak Gil tiga perempat percaya.

"Waaah... 3 bahasa..."kagum Naruto

"Fufufu... oh ya, Tuan Muda kemana?"tanya Gil dengan hidung yang memanjaaaaaang(?)

"Meneketanktop, oh ya~~ Kok idung kamu panjang?"tanya Naruto

Gil pun memukul hidungnya ke dalam "Sekarang udah nggak!! bek tu de topik, katanya di kejar sm M Top!!! Mane neeh?!?!"

"Tuh!! Mreka ke sana!!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah barat

"TUAN MUDA!!! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!!!!" teriak Gil sambil berlari ke matahari tenggelam (dramatis bener....)

"Epik sekali..."gumam Naruto sambil melihat Gil dari kejauhan yang dikira orang gila karena lari-lari gaje

"Oi Naru!!! Katanya mau beliin gua PS ZX852!!!"kata Sasuke

"Oh iya!! Gue sampe lupa!! Gomen!! Bntar cek dompet dulu~~" Naruto pun membuka dompetnya...

Isi 'Dompet Naruto' ENG ING ENG!:

- Kartu nama

- Foto Sasuke (?)

- Foto Sakura (?)

- Duit gope dan focer (?) ramen.

"Etto....." Naruto menyadari ke **BOKEK** annya.

"APA?!?!?" teriak Sasuke

"Kita rundingin sama yang lain dulu ya~~"

"Ya udah..."

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Rapat untuk membeli PS ZX852 pun dimulai... Jeng jeng jeeeeeeeeng~

"Ehem!!! Perhatian semuanya!!! Kepada bendera Akatsuki (?) Hormaat..." Naruto memberi komando(?)

"OI!!!"teriak Sasuke

"Eh ayam, ayam" Naruto latah ?!

"Kok malah jd hormat?!?!"

"Ya... SorryGomenMaap... (?)"

"Dasar ga bisa di andelin..."

"Kan aku udah minta maap pake 3 bahasa...."

"Ya udah aku maapin!!"

"Horeeeeeee!!!"sorak norak Naruto

"Tsk, wateper lah!! Bek tu de topik nih!!! (ancur inggrisnya), ktnya si Naru udh janjiin aku buat beli PS ZX852 dan bilang kalian smua akan bayar buat itu!!"kata Sasuke dengan gaya **SOK** keren

"APUAAAA!!!" Anggota Akatsuki kaget setengah mati suri(?)

"TUNGGU!!!! Aku ga pernah berjanji seperti itu!!!"teriak Naruto

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tatapan ingin membunuh/death glare

"Ampyuuun!!!!! Oke-oke!!! kita **SEMUA** patungan dan memesan PS ZX852 **fresh dari AMERIKA!!!!!**"seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking(?)

"APUAAA!!!! NDAK MAUUU!!!"teriak Akatsuki lagi.

"Sudah biar aku saja yang menghandle masalah ini (asiik)"ucap Tobi.

"Memang kamu punya duit banyak?"tanya Kakashi

"Maksud aku kalian ngumpulin duit terus aku yang ke sana!!"

"KHUAAATTT!!! What and the kawat?!"teriak Akatsuki **LAGI**. (Hati-hati Kanjeng Mami marah lagi…-_-)

"Masa gue punya duit sebanyak itu!!!!!" balas Tobi.

"Jiaaaah........ yaudah deh" Anggota Akatsuki pun mulai patungan untuk membeli PS ZX852... Tanpa Deidara tentunya... Deidara kan asyik cekikikan diatas sampe sampe anak tetangga maen ketapel kena kepala dia (?).

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan **Tobi di Amerika**?

Tu Bi Kontinut... weit por cepter 3 okey! (bahasa inggris sesat)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Mamoko-chan: Di chapter 2 ini aku banyak berperan lho!

Shiroichi-chan (-orang cool XD-): Ya iyalah… 80%nya kan karya kamu…

Mamoko-chan dan Shiroichi-chan: We Need Your Review!!! xDD


	3. Nyasar!

Uwooo!! Maafkan saya! Telat banget apdetnya! T___T  
Maafkan sayaaa *nyembah nyembah

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Tobi Berkelana Keliling Dunia

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor, General

Warning : Gaje, Jayus, OOC, dll

Bagi pecinta YAOI ataupun YURI apalagi HENTAI, disarankan menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close'.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Beberapa hari kemudian......

"Oke, semua udah terkumpul 95$!!!" seru Tobi sambil megang duit patungannya  
"$!!!!!! $!!!!!!!!!" Kuju mencoba meraih duitnya tapi ditahan Itachi  
"inilah kenapa dia ga pernah ditunjuk jadi manager keuangan...... PASTI KORUPSI TERUS JADINYA!!!!!!!" ucap Itachi kesal  
"Nih kukasih boneka" ucap Sasori  
"Kukasih kertas (buat apa?!)" kata Konan  
"Kukasih piercing koleksiku (?? GA BUTUH!!!)" kata Pein  
"ku kasih doa DJ (Dewa Jashin)" kata Hidan. Dasar penganut agama sesat!  
"kukasih kulit(?)" kata Zetsu  
"Tobi mau..... topeng cadangan!" kata Tobi  
"Nih! Hati hati ya PS ZX852-ku (?)" kata sasuke sambil kasih topeng norak gambar..... err...... kita tunggu saat Tobi nyampe ya!  
"Oke~ Makasih semua! Bay bay! Tobi pasti kangen kalian!!!!!!" Tobi pun pergi ke bandara  
"Dadaaaah~~~"

Setelah sang manusiawi(?) pergi.......  
"jadi, enaknya ngapain yak?" kata si Hidan sambil nunjukkin keteknya yang baunya bisa buat orang ngefly ke alam sana  
"ahah! dia kan cuma punya uang segono! Paling disana cuma bentar, kita siapin pesta penyambutannya....." ucap Sasori yang langsung disambut templengan dari Kakashi  
"Bego! uang segitu, disana cuma sebentar.... itu bisa ber minggu-minggu, oon...." kata Kakashi  
"0$.... HUWAAAAA!!!" Kuju tiba tiba nangis  
Akatsuki pun sibuk menenangkan Kuju dengan pok ame ame (?)

Di dalem pesawat  
"Hoeh..... naek pesawat aja bayar 40$....... Gimana nasib Tobi?" ucap Tobi di pesawat... Dia ga sadar ada beberapa fangirl yang coba motret motret dia

Tobi pun nyampe di sebuah negara asing..  
"Ehem..... Amerika... bahasa Inggris..." Tobi mengeluarkan kamus dari sakunya  
"Ada toko daging! Tanya ah toko game di mana..."  
Tobi pun nyamperin toko itu  
"Ehm... Where is the game store?" tanya Tobi sambil nyontek

5 menit berlalu  
10 menit berlalu  
6 jam berlalu(?)

"kayaknya ada perasaan yang ga enak......"ucap Tobi dalem ati

"Ni shuo senme?" jawab penjaga toko

"!)#*$&~(~#"#!:#~!!!"

TERNYATA OH TERNYATA....... TOBI NYASAR KE CHINA........

"oh! ada Tobi!" tiba tiba Deidara lewat  
"ehm..... ah... eng..... guuh..." Tobi lieur (?)

Deidara pun turun....

"Nin hao, xiansheng! Duibuqi, wo de pengyou dou jiang diushi"kata Deidei yang ternyata bisa bahasa asing  
"#$^$%&%^*$%&$% !!!" seru(?) Tobi

Deidara pun ngobrol dengan penjaga toko daging

"Zhuxi xiansheng, ta shi wo de pengyou. Duibuqi, rang nin zai caoza de shangdian.... eh, kita pulang yuk, kasian amat lu....." Deidara mengajak Tobi pulang  
"Ayo...." Tobi menggenggam tangan Deidara  
"Lha? Nape lu?"

Di rumah...  
"ngomong-ngomong, dia apa bener ke Amerika?" tanya Konan  
"udah, kita siapin dulu pestanya....." kata Pein tenang.... TENANG

Di China...  
"Woi....... malu diliatin makhluk makhluk! (?)" kata Deidara  
"Deidara-senpaiii~~~~ Aku gak tau..... kok aku bisa nyasar sampe ke sini........" tangis Tobi  
"Emang gimana ceritanya?"tanya Deidara  
"Aku kan naek pesawat yang ke Amerika, kodenya ' Haku' "  
"Kamu naik pesawat yang kodenya apa?"  
"eng........... oh! KODENYA 'AKU'!!!"  
"Tu kan......"  
"Jadi gimana nih........ gimanaaa...."  
"Ku anterin cari rumah deh! udah malem..."

setelah 5 jam mencari............

"APFA APFAAN INHIIII?!!!!!!!!!!" terdengar suara Deidara berteriak dari bawah

TERNYATA MEREKA DAPAT GUBUK KECIL DI KOLONG JEMBATAN  
YANG BANYAK ULETNYA

"Tobi takut ulet........" kata Tobi dengan puppy eyes (sejak kapan matanya bisa dilihat?)  
"Cih...... " Deidara melempar bom sana-sini  
"Wah.... Deidara-senpai hebat!"  
"Cih........ di sini hotel semua...... tapi mahal semua"  
"Tenang! Tobi udah beli Tiket ke Amerika....... sekarang kodenya "Baju""  
"Sip...."

keesokan harinya................

"Ayo!" Deidara dan Tobi pergi ke bandara ChinChang Airlines(?)

Sesampainya di sana......

Deidara: Zhè shì chē piào  
Mbak: Fēicháng gǎnxiè

Mereka pun berangkat............

"Naah ini baru Amerika! " kata Deidei sambil nunjuk.......... MENARA EIFFEL?  
"Aah... KITA SALAH KODE LAGI!!" teriak Tobi  
"kan kodenya "Baju"!!!"  
"Em...... kita naik pesawat kodenya "Kuju"(?)!!!!!!!"  
"!#!$#?$!~"!~#$:!#~" kata(?) Deidara

Dirumah...

"oh, Mana tuh si Deidara, gua suruh beli kecap china, apa beneran ke China apa?" kata Hidan dengan gaya mencangkul  
"Mana bonekaku?!" kara Sasori sambil utak atik kotak mainannya

Di paris, Prancis, apalah terserah -__-  
"ternyata di paris ada ulet yah...." kata Tobi yang langsung disambut dengan geplakan dari Deidei  
"Bego! kan emang ada!!! gimana sih?!" omel Deidei gaje  
"Huweeeee!!!"  
Tiba tiba ada orang lewat...  
"Japanese, right? Hello! Who are you?"  
"ah! biar saya yang membalas! eng... eng....." Tobi ambil kamusnya  
1 menit  
2 menit  
3 menit  
telpon telpon, telpon kamu(?)  
"Cih, Sok bener..... We are Akatsuki, You know Akatsuki? in Naruto Cartoon...."kata Deidei sambil bicara bahasa inggris yang lancarnya selancar jalan tol  
"sst! bukan Kartun! anime!" kata Tobi  
"oh ya! Naruto Anime... (apalah...)" ralat Deidei  
"...... Yup! WAAAAH!! ARE YOU DEIDARA?! I'M YOUR BIG FANS!!!" kata orang gaje tersebut

Deidara dan Tobi sukses mengeluarkan sebuah keringat yang besar kayak di anime anime(?)

~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Gaje? Aneh? Flame? Review? huehe


End file.
